


A Gentle Touch

by forfitzsimmons



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/forfitzsimmons
Summary: There isn't much Stephen can feel with his hands after the accident. As for what he can, Tony is his favorite thing to touch.





	A Gentle Touch

The early morning hours shone through the windows. Stephen had been awake quite some time, content to hold Tony in his arms until responsibilities tore them away for the rest of the day. Even with Tony asleep, this was one of Stephen’s favorite parts of the day. Tony seemed to sleep better with someone he trusts with him, and Stephen is glad to know he's one of those people. Thus, Tony barely stirred when Stephen touched him.

  
The accident left little feeling in his hands besides pain, but he could still sense textures and soft things were soothing to him. This made his time with Tony better, because he was his favorite thing to touch.

  
Stephen's hand dipped over the ridges of Tony's back. The warm skin felt good against his aching fingers. He trailed his other to the sharp curve of a hip bone, pressing into the hollows. He made his way to Tony's hair, carding through the soft locks, content with the strands curling over his fingers.

  
Tony's face was creased with sleep and he gained a scruff overnight that scratches at Stephen's fingers, a stark contrast to the smooth skin. Tony's eyelids were even softer and fluttered like butterflies when he ghosted over them.

  
Stephen always saved the best feeling for last. Leaving one hand to rest in Tony's hair, he moved the other to sweep over Tony's chest. The bumps and ridges of the scars that cover him are all caressed, most of all the ones at Tony's center, where a medical miracle once was.

  
Stephen pressed a kiss to each of them, ignoring the cheesiness of the moment. When Tony takes a deeper breath than before, Stephen looked up to find Tony's amber eyes revealing themselves to the world. He kissed the tip of Tony's nose, earning him a sleepy grin.

  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Stephen said. He went back to running his fingers through Tony's hair.

  
“If I'm Sleeping Beauty, then you haven't woken me up yet.” Tony ran a thumb over Stephen’s mouth.

  
“That can be arranged.” Stephen pulled him in, pressed a soft kiss to even softer lips, not bothering to care about morning breath or what the day might bring them. For now, they were warm and gentle and touching and that was all Stephen could ask for.

 


End file.
